The Dragoness
by Camp Writer
Summary: ~SECOND CHAPTER UP!!~ PLEASE READ & REVIEW, Kel doesn't become a page, instead she becomes a Yamani fighter known as the Dragoness, what happens when she comes back? ~ K/N! S/R! Y/F
1. Coming Home, Yet Leaving Home

This is my first Kel fanfic so please review to tell me if I should continue, and be a little nice on the reviews, PLEASE....I obviously (although i wish i did) dont own the characters, except Yalones, (who's a griffin)

BACKGROUND INFO~~

Kel turned down being a page, and went to the Yamani Islands. She studied martial arts there and became one of the best fighters there and is now coming with Princess Shinkokami along with Yuki and Haname, known only in Tortall as "The Dragoness" (She is a proper lady, Btw, Well somewhat)

The Dragoness

****

Chapter One

Coming Home, Yet Leaving Home

A crisp wind tugged on a pale blue dress. The girl look down at her dress with a slight look of disgust in her eyes, as if she hated the beautiful kimono. She then sent her gaze to the land coming steadily closer to the large wooden Yamani ship. The girl stood looking calm and peaceful, yet a closer look showed buds of happiness growing in her brown eyes.

A small griffin flew out and onto the woman's shoulder. It too looked across the horizon, and bobbed it's head as if anxious for something.

"Soon." The lady said in perfect Yamani. "Soon we'll be home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Roald of Conté ran into Nealan of Queenscove's large quarters. As he stood in the doorway silence swept over the room. His coal black hair, which was usually perfect, was messy, as if he had run through the long halls of the palace. His blue eyes where blazing as if something exciting was going to happen.

"She's coming." He said, like those two simple words meant the world to him. "The princess is coming in two days." All the boys stared. They all wanted to meet their friends future wife.

"Who is she coming with?" Lady-obsessed Neal asked. He got answered first with a glare from Roald, who didn't want his friends falling for any of the Yamani ladies, although he knew that they would because of their famed beauty, then a real answer. 

"All I know is that she's coming with two or three of her ladies, that's what my father said was normal. But he also mentioned a warrior, the name was 'the dragon' or 'dragoness.' I don't really know but he didn't mention any names, so there's no fawning over the ladies."

"Warrior? Do they think that low of us that they need their own warriors to protect the ladies and princess?" Red haired Cleon of Kennan joked. All the boys laughed, easing Roald's attitude. 

They talked awhile about their knight masters, and how different it was to be a squire or a knight (If the Kel is 16, then Roald is a knight right?)

"C'mon, Princess Shinkokami will love you. You'll make a great couple. Anyways, you'll always be a great king no matter what the Princess is like." Neal told his friend, with all sincerity in his voice.

"I hope so." Roald answered before leaving Neal's rooms for his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A timid knock came from the cabins door. There was a pause in what looked like a silver blur with brown hair. As it stopped you could see a tall girl wearing silver breech. Her long brown hair was tied up in a simple bun. In her hand, she held a naginata, or glaive.

"Yes?" She said, laying the naginata in it's wooden holder. One of the maid's entered the room.

"The princess requests your presence. And.." She paused, all of the maids knew of the Dragoness' dislike of dresses. "She also requests, or commands, you where the kimono she gave you." The maid said before bowing and slipping out of Kel's sight. Sighing, Kel went to the small closet in the corner of her cabin. She knew Shinko would make her wear the beautiful kimono. She took it out of the closet and laid the pure silk kimono on the bed.

The pale violet kimono had two glaives, one by the side of each leg. Around the obi was a darker purple sash. Underneath was another deep violet kimono. She slipped out of her breeches and into the kimono tucking her gray shusuken in her obi. She redid the messy bun and left out to strands of hair, framing her face. With that she put on slippers the same color as her sash and walked onto the deck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roald sat in his room surrounded by his friends. The Yamani ladies were coming at the next bell. His father said instead of meeting them down at the dock, the Yamani princess and ladies would meet him in his room, with his friends so he could be more comfortable as would they. (I doubt Jon would do that, but come on that would be nice) The boys where talking about the upcoming Grand Progress. They had gotten up to the approaching ball as a bell rang. The boys chatter stopped. The ladies where coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How horrible was that??? You have to review and tell me if I made any mistakes. Btw, should I have Kel introduce herself to the king and the boys so they know that she is kel, or should she just be known as the Dragoness for a while????? You need to tell me.....


	2. Home, Sweet? Home

****

Sup everyone...I'M BACK!!! I don't own any1 'cept Yalones and Taio (hes cool) ..... Anywayz, Thanx y'all for reviewing, A couple things before the next chapter~~ The Blind Assassin, I will totally do that That's totally Kel. Chibi-Chingo (And every1else) Kel will definitely be known as the dragoness until a ball, which is soon!!! Finally, Sadf, When I mentioned the glaives on her kimono I meant they where smaller, like a picture of a glaive in thread, not literally, Yes I obviously know what a glaive is, I've read POTS like a million times, and I just wanted to check about Roald and age I don't have any of my POTS books around, I'm doing this all from memory.

Here's the STORY~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Home, Sweet? Home

"Keladry we're going to be at the palace in less than one bell. Do you have Yalones?" As soon as Shinko said that a small silver griffin flew to Kel, also known as "The Dragoness". "I'm so happy your coming Kel. I don't think I could have come without someone who knows the Tortallan ways as well as you do." The Princess added as she walked to lean on the railing where Kel was.

"I don't think you would have come anyway if I hadn't convinced you. And that alone took you a couple weeks." Kel joked easing Shinko's mood. It had taken two moons for Kel to convince the Princess that she should come to Tortall and be a Queen their rather than serve her Mother-in-Law. The Princes didn't want to leave her home. That feeling was the same as Kel's. The Islands where her home. Why should leave a place where they would respect her to come to a place where they thought so low of her? I'll make them respect me. I'll prove to them that I deserve the name Dragoness before they know my past. She glanced the port that had appeared in front of them. Corus was now only minutes away.

"Everyone into the carriages!" Prince Eitaro's voice boomed over the boat and though the wharf. "Princess Shinkokami, Lady Haname noh Ajikuro, Lady Yukimi noh Diamoru, and The Dragoness, come to the first carriage immediately." Prince Eitaro always treated them as if they where equal to any other person onboard, yet he never seemed to call Kel anything other than her warrior name. All four of them walked to his carriage. "Keladry, I would think that you would want to be known as the Dragoness to the Tortallans if I where you, until the ball in three days." She nodded, it sounded fine to her, get to know the people she should have been friends with and prove to the country who she was. "Your carriage is that one," he nodded to the one two behind his. "You will be going to meet Prince Roald and his friends in his room immediately, instead of a ball. So a person will be in your carriage and she will tell Keladry the directions." He nodded, he was done talking to them. They walked to the carriage and inside they found a brown haired girl sitting alone in it.

"Hello, I am Princess Shinkokami, Prince Eitaro told us you where going to tell us the directions." The woman looked at the princess

"Yes, and I was hired as a maid to all of you. Now the directions to the Squires hallway....." In five or ten minutes Kel had memorized the somewhat complicated directions to the Squires hallway and to their own rooms. In front of the window the city of Corus came into view.

"The castle is right there." The woman said pointing out the obvious. All three Yamani's where staring at it with something like amazement in their eyes. Their home was amazingly beautiful but their cities didn't look like this. Kel was looking at her country in hope and amazement. She had never seen the city she would have trained in. She was used to the Yamani cities which looked nothing like this. As they went through the city people stared at the long string of carriages, were these the Yamani's? The new Princess?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock sounded on Roald's door. All the boys looked at the door, only one had the courage to actually open the door as the knocking grew louder and more persistent. 

Neal opened the door as a hand almost hit his head. The person knocking couldn't be Yamani. She had long brown hair with dreamy yet mysterious brown eyes. Her face showed no emotion as would any Yamani's. She wore a violet kimono with a staff like weapon shown on the side. Unlike the others she wore her hair down, the other each wore their hair in a small bun with two strands framing their faces. Behind her stood two other woman who were definitely Yamani. They had light makeup on and each wore a kimono one the color of the sky at high noon, the other at first dawn. Neal let them and as they entered the final person of the group came into view. Neal could do nothing but stare, the lady was..... breathtaking. That was the only thought in his mind. She wore only light makeup, a pale red covered her eyelids while he could smell a light scent of jasmine. She wore a red kimono with cranes outlined in pure gold thread. Underneath was a gold kimono. He didn't realize he was right in the first woman's way.

"Excuse me, Sir...?" She asked in perfect common, there was no trace of Yamani in her sweet musical voice. 

"Sir Nealan of Queenscove, milady. I'm very sorry." He bowed and let them all into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir Nealan of Queenscove, milady. I'm very sorry." He bowed and let them all fully into the room. Oh, so that's the Duke's son. Kel had heard a lot from her sister's of the Chief Healers son, since he always served them at balls and banquets.

They entered the room to find five other boys. One, who Kel guessed was the Prince stood and bowed to the girls. 

"Hello, I am Prince Roald." He looked at them and they curtsied accordingly, Kel the deepest, since she was Tortallan. All the boys fidgeted as they wanted to know who was who. All the girls eyes laughed (Not REALLY, you know what I mean) at that same thought. Realizing the that girls wouldn't speak the Prince hurriedly introduced his other friends.

"This as you know is Sir Nealan of Queenscove," Kel thought the tall boy with dark brown hair, and amazing emerald eyes was extremely handsome, more handsome than Taio from the Yamani Islands. "This is Cleon of Kennan," He contined pointing to an extremely tall redheaded boy. "Owen, Merric," They looked to be the youngest of all the boys. "and Faleron of King's Reach." He said pointing to a boy Kel knew Yuki would be in love with already. He had brown hair and brown eyes, his tan skin and strong build was exactly what Yuki loved in men. Then, again, the boys looked at Kel waiting for her name. Kel took a breath, here goes the hardest part, not saying her name. Yet, as she should, Shinko started.

"I am Princess Shinkokami, these are my ladies, Lady Haname noh Ajikuro, Lady Yukimi noh Diamoru." Both the girls bowed Yamani style, hands on their thighs. Shinko paused, wondering if Kel would listen to the Prince, since she hated him. Kel nodded lightly. "This is the Dragoness." The second Shinko said that Neal practically screamed, 

"Your a girl. I thought they would send over a huge man to protect the Princess." Kel couldn't help a slight smile, but at the end the statement she was a little mad. Yuki, saw it and started to talk to Kel in Yamani.

"Kel, he didn't mean it, calm down, tomorrow you can fight him." Kel calmed down. The boys all looked at her.

"I'm going to go to my room." She said. Kel walked out but turned around when she realized there was a problem. She had no idea where her room was.

"I'll show you there. Bye guys." Neal said. They both walked out of the room and into the long winding halls of the palace.

THERE!!! MY chapter, Ill hopefully come out w/ one chapter a week, but thats hopeful, O well, tanx for the people that reviewed, I hope u love the chapter, btw, next chapter Kel's going to fight Neal, and Yuki's gonna flirt w/ Fal (Isn't that an interesting couple, I've never seen it before) BY THE WAY!!! Raven of Rosecliff, on my other name, Blinken, I have a story, exactly like that, and im updating it soon, so Check it out, its good, its called Keladry~The Lady Page

~!~All Mighty Blinken~!~


End file.
